Freedom, Friendship, & Love
by A.Strange.Character
Summary: How could they do this! I did EVERYTHING for them! I even took care of there...problems... I can't believe this. AU, ZADR. If you don't like it, well, that's not my problem. Beta-MidnightAlexisThorn
1. The Begining

**Hey guys! I'm back! (Terrified children screaming in the background). I'm here with a SPECIAL REQUEST STORY FROM MY FRIEND Tsuyoshi-chin. [You guys can request too ;) ] **

**Beta- MidnightAlexisThorn**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Invader Zim. If I did, well, let's just say it wouldn't be a kids show.**

**Here goes nothing.**

* * *

"Yes, my Tallest?" Purple gestured over to a bunch of broken glass on the floor. "Clean that up, servant!" I picked up the broom and dust pan hanging on the wall before walking over to clean up the mess. _Looks like Red is angry again. Great._ As I was sweeping, Purple started talking to me. "Oh, Zim, he is so unfair! I didn't even do anything this time!" This stopped my sweeping and I snorted, looking up and the purple clad Irken sitting on his couch. "Of course, it wasn't _**your**_ fault." I sarcastically said, dumping the remains in the trash and putting the broom and pan back on the wall. "That's right, it's not! He was going on about how his snacks were missing and I **_told_** him that he ate them yesterday." Purple threw his hands up. "AND THEN HE CHUCKED A VASE AT MY HEAD!" I walked over to him and sat in his lap as I usually do when he is like this. Eventually the taller Irken would start to bable on about how mean Red was to him and how he was always horny, then he would pet my head. I always liked this part, Purple was so nice to me; a slave! "He's so unfair, Zim. He always beats me for no reason. Then he complains about everything and when I try to help him, HE ATTACKS ME!" I nuzzled his neck as he sighed. "And then he is alwa-" The door flew open and standing there with a raging erection was Tallest Red. "Slave. Room. Now." _Ugh. Here we go again._


	2. Yeah Yeah I Follow Orders

**A/N: I'm so sorry guys. I have been sick with laziness and lack of motivation. But I'm here now yay! Now let's get to reviews,**

**Tsuyoshi-chin- I'm glad you liked it.**

**MidnightAlexisThorn- I'm sorry but no, they won't frick frack.**

**fartingunicorns- I updated yay!**

* * *

I slumped my shoulders, but immediately fixed my posture. _A good slave needs good posture, and I am a good slave. The greatest, as Tallest Purple tells me._ I opened the door to the master bedroom and walked in. As I was striping my clothes off, I could hear Red yelling at Purple. "WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT?! GO GET MORE OF MY SNACKS!" There was a loud crash and a squeak before I heard Red's angry stomps heading towards the room. Quickly, I snapped out of my daze, and finished taking off my pants before kneeling, just in time too. The door burst open and I watched Red's feet walk before abruptly stopping in front of me. "What a good little slave, all naked and ready for me." _In your dreams._ My thoughts went back to the first times I had to do this.

_"Take your clothes off." I stared in shocked at my leader. "Wha-what?" "I said take your clothes off. **NOW!**" He was angry and I was frightened. Discarding my clothes I prayed that I wouldn't get whipped for disobedience. Instead, I was shoved to me knees and bent over the bed. I screamed at the top of my lungs when-_

My flashback was cut off when I felt Red slam into me. It hurt like hell, but I knew better than to cry out. I would only get punished later, Red didn't like his prey to make noises. Something started to drip down my leg and considering Red was still thrusting into me and was not finished, it could only be my blood. _Great. Red hates it when I bleed, and now I will have to clean the blood off of me, too._ Soon I heard Red grunt and I felt his liquid inside me. He pulled out before throwing me into the wall.

"Clean up this mess, slave." He looked at my bleeding body, yet my gaze wasn't on him, but on the floor. _A slave should not make eye contact with its master. You are not equal to them._ I almost missed what Red said to me because I was lost in my own thoughts. "Get yourself fixed up first, then come back. I don't want you dripping your blood all over my bedroom."


	3. I Heard That

**A/N: OMG ITS AN UPDATE! AHHHHH HAHAHA sorry guys. I promise that the next chapter won't be until next month. I have been busy, and lazy. **

**Tsuyoshi-chin: Yay I'm glad it's like how you imagined.**

**fangirlBOT001: 0_0 ok.. XD**

* * *

Quickly, I stumbled out of the room. It is very rare that Red lets me clean myself before cleaning the room. Usually, I would mop and make the room sparking clean, only to go back and do it over again because I bled everywhere. _Something must be happening. Last time, it was because it was my birthday. That was his present to me. At least I got some monies from Purple._ I grabbed my dirty towel once I entered the bathroom. Wiping all the blood and cum off my legs, I started to wonder what was going on. It wasn't until I finished cleaning myself did I realize that I left my clothes in Red and Purple's bedroom. "Ahhhhh, shit." I face-palmed. _I'll just pick up my clothes when I go to clean the room._ With that thought, I strolled out of the bathroom butt-naked.

After I got the mop and filled the bucket (with a little struggle, considering the bucket is HEAVY!), I walked towards the room. Soft voices were talking behind the door. Not wanting to interrupt them, I just sat by the door and listened as I always do. "Purple, I'm telling you, this is a good deal." _I didn't hear Purple walk in. That's strange. Normally he makes so much noise._ "I know, I know, it's just that-" Red cut him off, "You're not saying that you have feelings for a slave, right?" His voice was angry. "No, no, that's gross. I was reminding you of how vicious Jax is with his slaves, especially one like Zim."

"Who cares how Jax treats his slaves?! It's not our problem. Plus, he's giving us a lot of monies for Zim. We can finally take that vacation you wanted." I heard Purple gasp with delight. "Really?! Oh, then it's worth it. If Zim can handle us, then he can handle Jax. Oh, thank you, Red!" I couldn't believe it. They were selling me to some vicious monster. After all I did for them. AFTER LETTING THEM DO THEIR WAYS WITH ME! No, I will not give them that satisfaction. I know now what I have to do. I will do what I should have done a long time ago, back when I was shoved into the slave section because I was smaller than everyone else.


	4. Goodbye! Wait

**A/N: Heeey. Bet you all thought I wouldn't update. But I got a lot of messages saying that someone favorited or followed my story or did both. So I thank all of you. And I thank 0.2 for pushing me to finish this tonight. Since it's night where I'm at and I didn't want to wake my beta this chapter has errors. But whatever you should be happy I updated.**

* * *

Quickly I gathered what little things I had and stashed them into my PAK. For once I was grateful that I didn't have that much stuff. Then I quietly walked over to the door before knocking and picking up the cleaning supplies once again. The door swung open and nearly hit me, not that Red cared. "What?!" He snapped. I was trying so hard to not start screaming and rio out his throat as I stuttered out "I c-came to cl-clean the m-mess." I heard Red grunt before seeing his boots step aside to let me in. I scurried in and began to clean up my dried blood that was all over the floor. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Red make come here motions to Purple before walking out the door. Purple gave me a wary look. _It's okay you bastard. I won't get harmed, because I'm leaving._

Once the door closed I stopped scrubbing and stayed very quiet. _There._ I heard a faint slam as the entrance doors shut which only meant one thing, Red and Purple are gone. I dropped the supplies and silently open the door which resulted in an extremely loud creak. I paused, _what if one of them didn't leave? What if they heard me?_ After waiting a couple of moments I decided that no one was home. I made a mad dash to the exit before peaking out of them. Not a single Irken in sight. I made my way down to the docking bay, strangely I didn't come across anybody, not even a service drone. _Where is everybody?_ Suddenly a loud voice came over the intercom that I didn't even know we had. "Hello everybody! Welcome to the start of Impending Doom Two!" I nearly fainted when I heard Red's booming voice. _Oh yeah that was today!_ My PAK stupidly thought as I continued to make my way down the maze of halls.

Finally I reached the docking bay and was surprised again because absolutely no one was guarding the ships. I ran to the closet ship and tried to open it. Locked. Again and again I tried the different sized ships located all over the docking bay. _Stupid fucking advanced technology. _I was giving up hope when I noticed a row of Voot Cruisers for the new Invaders. I scurried over to open and sure enough it poped open. Not caring about anything inside of it I jumped in and turned it on. Only when I lifted off the ground and nearly hit another ship as I was leaving did my PAK remind me. _I can't fly this thing._


End file.
